


Unseen

by misscai



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, a new enemy to fight, friendships, hooray!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscai/pseuds/misscai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Khalia is gathering resources on the Storm Coast when she gets pulled into the Fade through a rift. When she returns, she discovers a new kind of enemy she has to face--and a new partner she must face them with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Rain, rain. Always rain. Mud and rain. And the ocean._ Khalia grumbled to herself, slogging through the Storm Coast. It was a simple requisition of spindleweed, but it was the most irritating task. Her bag was full of the red plant, and she was headed for the closest camp where her companions were waiting. The traitorous bastards had abandoned her for the warmth of the campfire. Absolutely useless, that lot. 

She could see the smoke from the fire just a little ways off in the distance. Khalia picked up her steps, until a grumbling growl came from her left. A bear stood up on its hind legs, snarling at Khalia. She whipped out her daggers, ready to dispatch the beast, when an arrow scratched a gash in the side of her leg. Darkspawn had emerged behind her. She was outnumbered, and normally that wouldn't bother her, but she hadn't really come prepared. Her armor was light and almost entirely leather, which allowed for quick movement and warmth against the icy rain but not much protection from enemy attack. Instead of fighting, she backed up a few steps, thrusting her left hand forward and allowing green tendrils to reach out from her anchor mark. A rift formed above the darkspawn, but before it was fully formed and independent of Khalia's mark, a flash of lightning shocked into the rift. Khalia gasped, her eyes rolling back as she felt herself getting sucked into the Fade.

.  
“... tor. … isitor. … Inquisitor!” Khalia sat bolt upright with a gasp, her head pounding. Cassandra looked at her with concern. “Are you alright?”

“I think so. What happened?”

“Heard a roar, flash of green, magicky magic,” Sera said. “Come running down the hill and there's a rift, but you're not there. Then poof! You two come falling out the sky.”

“Two?” Khalia echoed.

“Yeah, little elfy elf over there came with you.” Sera nodded over Khalia's shoulder, where Varric was kneeling beside a petite, shivering figure. Khalia got to her feet, stretching out sore muscles before she walked over to the little blonde.

“What's your name?”

“C-C-Caiside,” She replied, her teeth chattering and her hair dripping wet over silver eyes. “Where am I?”

“The Storm Coast. Do you remember what happened?”

“Not much,” Caiside said, furrowing her brow. “I was sleeping, and then I was here. And my eyes hurt now.”

“Well, we can't do anything about that here,” Khalia sighed, extending a hand down to the girl and helping her to her feet. “Let's go back to Skyhold, then we'll figure out what happened.” With that, she turned on her heel and led the way to the camp, talking with Cassandra and Sera. Varric took a few steps forward, then paused when Caiside didn't follow.

“Something the matter?” She blinked, looking at the land around them.

“There's someone in the bushes,” She said quietly. Varric followed her gaze, but didn't see anything at all. Still, he took Bianca in hand and made to move in that direction, but Caiside grabbed his elbow to stop him. “I think they're gone.”

“Alright, let's go, then.” He led the way, following the trail that Khalia and the others had taken. Caiside walked behind him, still swiveling her head. They were just outside the camp when Caiside screamed, dropping to her knees and clutching her cheek. Everyone drew their weapons immediately.

“What's going on? What's attacking?” Cassandra asked, her head whipping back and forth but seeing nothing. Caiside was still shrieking, until the noise was cut off as if something had clutched her throat. She clawed at the air, and Khalia sliced her daggers in an X above Caiside's chest, shocked when she felt the blades pierce invisible flesh. Caiside gasped in a breath, shoving whatever had attacked her to the side and scrambling back away from it.

“Um... the fuck happened?” Sera said.

“I killed something,” Khalia shrugged, inspecting her blade. No blood stained it, at least, none that she could see. Caiside looked horrified, her hands shaking.

“What did you see?” Varric asked her gently.

“Y-You don't see it?” She seemed appalled by the thought.

“No,” Sera said bluntly. “Are you crazy? You look crazy.” Varric squeezed Caiside's shoulder reassuringly.

“Inquisitor,” Cassandra said quietly, nodding towards Caiside's neck. Khalia squinted, seeing the violent red-turning-purple marks on the skin. “Something really was attacking her.”

“I agree. But why couldn't we see it?”

.

“So exactly what is going on?” Khalia asked, sprawled out in a chair in Vivienne's chambers. The mage pursed her lips, flipping through one of the books from the library.

“The short answer, my dear, is that we do not know,” Vivienne said. “Your mark was an anomaly to begin with. Having this occur is entirely unheard of.” She paused a moment, then came over to Caiside, who was perched uneasily on the edge of another chair. Vivienne took her chin between two fingers, tilting to examine the marks on her neck. “You said you could see these entities that attacked you, yes?” Caiside nodded. “But you could not touch them.”

“No. I tried, but my hands went through them. Like they were mist. But they were solid.”

“And you, Inquisitor, you could not see them but you could touch them?”

“Enough to put a knife in them,” Khalia replied.

“Hm.” Vivienne looked between the two girls, then raised her brows. “My theory would be that you somehow merged in the Fade. Perhaps the lightning interfered with the magic and allowed for such an abnormality. If the situation is considered, you both are now two halves of a whole. One has the vision but not the touch, and one has the touch but not the vision.” She sat down gracefully behind her desk, steepling her fingers together. “You will have to work as a team, it appears, to combat this unseen enemy force.”

“B-But—!” Caiside protested before Khalia got to her feet and grabbed the other elf's hand.

“Thank you, Madame de Fer.” Then they left the room, heading for Khalia's quarters. Once they arrived, Khalia took Caiside by the shoulders and pushed her down to sit on the edge of the bed. “Okay, listen. I don't know you; you don't know me. And—”

“We've met,” Caiside said softly, stopping Khalia short. “I was in the Exalted Plains.” Khalia searched her memory. Ah, yes. There was a vague recollection of white-blonde hair peeking out from the halla cave. Khalia had spoken to the girl in elvish, only briefly before moving on to converse with the Keeper. “I think... that's why I'm here. Why I was in the Fade with you.” Caiside knotted her fingers together. “When we met, you shook my hand.” That was true, yes. “But with your left hand; with the anchor. And I remember it kind of shocked me; it left this.” Caiside extended her palm, showing Khalia the small, jagged scar that was centered in the skin.

“Interesting,” Was all Khalia could manage, before she shook her head and set her expression. “Anyways, looks like we're together from here on out. You're gonna have to trust me to keep you alive against these things. But I'm trusting you to keep me alive, too. Me and the people I care about.” Josephine's face flickered through Khalia's mind; she hurried to push away the image of those unseen things slicing Josie to pieces. It would be a new nightmare, she knew. Great. “So for the next few weeks, we're in training. What's your weapon?” When Caiside looked confused, Khalia lifted an eyebrow. “Bow? Sword? Axe? Tiny pitchfork?”

“I've never... I didn't learn to fight,” Caiside admitted. Khalia tried not to groan.

“You'll start with that, then, I suppose. Just because you can't fight the ghost-guys doesn't mean you'll never need to fight something else.” Khalia went to her desk, preparing herself for all the reports and favors she'd need to write. “If you go down the stairs and through the doors, you'll be in the main hall. Varric—the dwarf man who helped you earlier at the Coast—is usually in there. Tell him the Inquisitor wants you to have a tour of the hold.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor,” Caiside said, standing and bowing at the waist. Khalia wrinkled her nose, holding up her hands to ward off the formality.

“No need. Khalia will do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two months passed in training. Caiside took to the bow with surprising determination. She wasn't anywhere near mastery, but she was proficient, if not skilled. Even Sera was impressed with the progress Caiside had made in such a short time, though she'd never say it aloud. The newest Dalish elf had fit into life at Skyhold rather well. Varric kept a watchful eye on her at all times. She spent hours in the library with Dorian, reading material for herself or picking his brain about any topic she could think of. Cole adored her, rarely more than three feet away from her at any given moment. In her careful observations of the ex-Templar commander who wore his heart on his sleeve, Khalia had come to the hypothesis that Cullen (and possibly Cole, too, though that was a strange thought) harbored a crush on the new recruit that had begun attending war council meetings with her.

Now that they had worked for eight weeks together on their combat, Caiside and Khalia had developed a synchronized style. It began with Khalia being blindfolded, while Caiside had to direct her to chop at practice dummies. Then they replaced real daggers with wooden ones and engaged Cullen's troops in the exercises. Over time, they'd gotten exceedingly good at their new style. Because they didn't truly know if Khalia was the only one who could fight the Unseen, Caiside offered to work with the other companions.

Dorian and Vivienne took to it well, their wide-range magic attacks able to encompass large areas without a need for pinpoint accuracy. Sera and Varric took more work, given that their arrows did need a highly direct shot. Cassandra was visibly disgruntled without her sight, as was Blackwall, but they learned quickly to have their shields at their backs while they took wide, arcing swings that were nearly guaranteed to hit something. Cole was almost better at fighting alongside Caiside than Khalia was; Bull spent more time making jokes about his 'exceptional performance while blindfolded' than actually training, but he was decent when he applied himself. Soon it would be time for a field test.

.

“Hey, imekari,” Bull said, knocking on Caiside's door while leaning in the threshold. She glanced up from her seat on the stone balcony, motioning him in. “Picked this up for you.” He tossed a set of armor on the bed, taking a seat beside it. She slid off the balcony, padding into the room on bare feet and inspecting the armor. “It's thicker leather and fabric. Dagna said it should be supple, bendable, but still protective.”

“Thanks, Bull,” Caiside smiled, running her fingers over the material before giving him a questioning glance. “What was that word you called me? You say it a lot.”

“Only to you,” He chuckled, leaning back on one elbow. “It translates to 'child'.”

“I'm not,” She pouted, and he ruffled her hair.

“No, you aren't. Just tiny.” He studied her face. “Ready to go out into the big bad world?”

“Of course.” The lie was obvious. Even if he wasn't Ben-Hassrath—which he supposed he wasn't anymore—he would have noticed. Bull sat up straight, leaning his elbows on his knees and keeping his gaze right on Caiside.

“You know we'll look after you,” He assured her.

“It's not my safety I'm worried about,” She said with a tight smile, going back to the balcony and leaning over it to look out at the courtyard below. Bull pushed off of the bed, following her outside.

“That's good. I'm not worried about you one bit.” He grinned and nudged her shoulder with his. “Not when you've got all of us to watch you.” Caiside couldn't help but laugh.

“We'll be fine,” She said. “Thank you, Bull.”

“Anytime... imekari.” And with that he sauntered back out of the room, leaving Caiside alone. She sighed, spreading her arms out in a T-shape and pressing her cheek into the cool stone. Tomorrow, they were leaving for the Storm Coast again, to see if they encountered the Unseen. Khalia had a working theory that they might be a new form of darkspawn, one cross-bred with a demon of some sort. There was a large cave that they had found darkspawn in before, and the Inquisitor wanted to return to check the area. She assured Caiside that everything would be fine, that they were more than ready and that she had plenty of faith in herself, in Caiside, and in the rest of their company. It would be a vacation, Khalia had joked, a wet, muddy vacation.

“That doesn't make you feel better, does it?” A soft, curious voice asked. Caiside straightened, seeing that Cole had appeared in her room. He always pierced right through the wall of confidence she put up, getting straight to the feelings she tried so hard to hide. Yet he never judged her, never told her that she needed to just get over it, never made her feel stupid for her fears and worries. Instead, he would sit with her and listen to her spill her feelings, then help her in the best way he knew how. She loved him for it.

“No.” Her voice cracked halfway through. Cole immediately opened his arms and she ran into them, tucking her face against his chest. He carded his fingers through her hair, waiting until her trembling body stopped shaking. Then they sat on the edge of the bed, their knees touching and Cole's fingers laced through Caiside's.

“You are afraid of them. Slicing blades, sickening poison, strangling grip. But you are also afraid of yourself.” Caiside nodded at his analysis, looking at their entwined hands.

“What if I get someone hurt?” She asked quietly. He squeezed her palm in his, giving her a gentle smile.

“The Inquisitor always has healing potions. We will be alright.” Caiside nodded after a moment, then retrieved her new armor and set it across the back of the chair in the corner.

“Can we go to bed?” Cole nodded and helped her pull down the sheets, both of them sliding onto the mattress and laying flat on their backs. Caiside needed this, sometimes, and Cole was happy to oblige. She was used to close quarters, having the ability to reach out an arm and touch another warm body. He understood; being lonely was a feeling he was familiar with. Now that he had friends in the Inquisition, he didn't feel lonely anymore, and he didn't want Caiside to feel the way he had. So he curled his hand around hers again, and Caiside was able to drift into slumber with the comforting sounds of his even breathing beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

They had spent four days on the Coast, trekking through the muck towards the darkspawn cave. Finally it was in sight, looming dark and ominous at the base of the hill that they had decided to camp on. Khalia and Bull went with Cassandra to scope out the cave, leaving Caiside with Dorian to set up a campsite. They pitched tents and started a fire, then Dorian set to work on cooking as Caiside warmed her hands over the flame.

“So,” Dorian said with a smirk, sitting on a log and stirring the pot of stew that he was working on. “You and spirit-boy, huh?”

“What?” Caiside asked.

“Oh, don't be shy. Are you two a couple?”

“N-No!” Her cheeks flamed. “He's a very good friend. I enjoy his company.”

“I'm sure you do,” Dorian chuckled suggestively. “Perhaps you are more inclined towards our strapping young Templar, hm?” If possible, her blush increased, and Dorian's grin widened. “So it seems I've struck a heartstring!”

“Cul—I mean, Commander Rutherford is a... valued comrade.” Suddenly her back stiffened, her gaze snapping towards a copse of trees on the hill across from them. Dorian reached for his staff, but she shook her head. “They're gone again.” She sighed, relaxing slowly. “They've been tracking us since we got here.”

“And you didn't say anything?” Dorian exclaimed.

“It's just... odd,” Caiside said, glancing over at him before focusing on the fire again, her brow furrowed. “If they just want to kill us, they would have attacked on sight. Like bears, or wolves, or demons, even. But they're just... watching.”

“You think they have some sort of higher purpose?”

“I don't know.” A chill ran down her spine as she noticed another pair of pitch-black eyes peering out from a bush on the ridge. “Maybe they like to play with their victims.”

“Well, that's a cheery thought,” Dorian muttered as the others in their party returned to the camp. The only stains on their armor came from mud; they hadn't encountered any enemies in the cave. Khalia plopped down beside Caiside, and the blonde girl plucked a twig from her friend's hair. Dorian dished out bowls of soup, everyone digging in excitedly. Their typical banter continued on, eliciting laughter and groans in turn. Caiside kept her eyes on the woods around them, but nothing interrupted their meal. They finished up as the sun was setting, staying up until the moon was nearly at its apex by taking turns telling stories to Caiside of Skyhold before her arrival.

“We should turn in,” Cassandra advised, stifling a yawn. “If we get up early tomorrow, we could finish exploring the cave quickly and be back at the hold by tomorrow evening.”

“What's the rush, Seeker? You don't enjoy being wet?” Bull teased, a lascivious glint in his eye. Cassandra threw a stick at him, muttering to herself as she retired to the tent that the women shared. “Poor Seeker doesn't know how to react to a joke.”

“Maybe you just don't know how to react to women being wet around you,” Khalia fired right back, defending her friend. “It must be a rare occurrence.” With that, she retreated to the tent as well. Dorian cackled as he entered the men's tent, his laughter still very audible behind the canvas. Bull grinned and shook his head, getting to his feet and stretching before moving over to sit with Caiside, who hadn't moved other than to shift her position so her back was to the fire.

“Not tired yet, imekari?”

“Can I have a better nickname?” She asked rather than answering his question, keeping her gaze on the dark woods around them. He chuckled.

“Sure. I'll think about it for a little while, and get back to you.” Her head snapped to one side, her breath catching in her throat. One hand reached out for Bull; he took it without question, letting her squeeze as tightly as she wanted. It took a few minutes, but she eventually relaxed and released him. Bull wrapped an arm carefully around her shoulders, disturbed at the way she flinched. “You alright, kadan? What did you see?”

“N-Nothing.”

“Caiside.” His voice was stern and demanded answers. She opened her mouth to speak, but another something caught her eye instead. A sharp gasp was sucked through her lips and her hands flew up to cover her ears. Bull stood up, gripping his axe in both hands. “Come on, then, you invisible piece of crap! Come on!”

“B-B-Bull,” Caiside whimpered, and he immediately put his weapon away and crouched down in front of her.

“What's going on?” Cassandra ran out of the tent, followed closely behind by Khalia and Dorian. They gathered in a loose circle around the girl, but she reached out for Khalia. The Dalish woman grabbed her hand.

“It talked to me,” Caiside said, panic making her voice tremble. “I could hear its voice.”

“What did it say?” Khalia asked.

“It's going to kill me.” Her whole body shook violently. “I wasn't supposed to be in the Fade. They were supposed to be invisible to everyone. I messed up their plans. They were going to kill you in the Fade, but I got in their way. I deflected their magic, somehow. That's why I can see them. I saw them in the Fade, and now I can see them here. And they're going to kill me.”

“But what do they want? Why were they trying to kill the Inquisitor?” Cassandra pressed, and Caiside just shook her head, burying her face in her hands.

“Lots of people are trying to kill me,” Khalia said, trying to redirect attention to herself rather than Caiside. “But what's important now is figuring out where these things are coming from and how we can beat them. We're going to the cave at first light.” Khalia sat down beside Caiside. “We'll take first watch while you get some rest.”

“They won't attack tonight,” Caiside said softly. “They said that the Inquisitor and her pet elf shouldn't be slaughtered like beasts in the wilds. We'll have a death befitting our importance.”

“Maker,” Dorian muttered under his breath.

“In that case, everyone get some sleep. It'll be morning before we know it,” Khalia said, easing Caiside off the log and into the women's tent while everyone else retired.

.

They explored every possible inch of the cave the next day, taking every branching path and looking in each dark corner. Nothing was to be found, except burnt out torches and crumbled rocks from where they'd covered the darkspawn hole the first time. Khalia huffed, kicking at a bunch of pebbles and hearing them scatter against the stone walls of the cave.

“Well, that's that, then,” Cassandra said.

“Dammit,” Khalia growled through gritted teeth. She hated being wrong. “Alright, let's get out of this hellhole. I'm ready to be warm and dry again.” Bull teased her for that, as he usually did, and they headed back for the mouth of the cavern.

“... I'm just saying, it's not like the rain is poisonous!” Bull jogged ahead of the group, out into the open air, and opened his mouth wide to catch the falling water.

“Bull, look out!” Caiside shouted, a horrified scream choking out of her throat as a gash was sliced across Bull's bare chest. The man roared, swinging his axe in a wide arc and missing; another wound appeared on his bicep.

“Where are they?!” Khalia yelled, pushing Caiside behind her. There was a rush of slashing and shouting, clanging metal and grunts of pain.

“Everywhere!” The blonde girl sobbed, dropping to her knees and curling in on herself. Dorian summoned all his strength, calling for everyone to get down. As soon as they had, he unleased a flurry of flames and lightning, hopefully incinerating anything around them. There were a few minutes of stillness before everyone got to their feet, stepping on singed grass and dripping blood from various cuts. Khalia swiped at a scratch on her cheek as she stood, angrily sheathing her daggers on her back and striding towards Caiside.

“You _idiot_ , you could've gotten us all killed! What were you thinking?! You're _useless_ to me if you can't do your job!” Caiside balked at her snarl, scrambling around her and running out of the cave. The rational voice inside Khalia told her that she'd been harsh, that she should go find Caiside and apologize, but the larger part—the part that lashed out with anger and fear—told her to go back to camp and prepare to return to Skyhold. And she set her jaw, squared her shoulders, and listened to that part.

.

“Boss, you know this isn't right,” Bull protested as Khalia broke down the tents and doused the fire. The Dalish woman ground her teeth together, stuffing unused supplies into a bag.

“I don't remember asking for your opinion,” She said. “You're injured; you need the surgeon.”

“We can't just leave her out here!”

“She knows how to get back.” Khalia tied the final bag onto her horse's saddle; they were ready to go. “Come on.”

“I'm not leaving.” He folded his arms against his still-bleeding chest, wincing and grunting as the motion pulled at his wound.

“I'm not asking.” Khalia pointed to the horse. “Let's go.” He shook his head. “Let's. Go.” The man just glared at her, and Khalia snapped. “You aren't dying on my watch. Get the fuck on the horse.” He didn't budge. “Maker's sake, Bull, I'm not leaving her out here forever! I already sent a raven to Leliana; someone's coming to get her. Now please, get on the damn horse.” He grumbled under his breath, but did as she said, and the party set out for Skyhold.


	4. Chapter 4

A tiny flickering flame gained his attention, far off in the distance and nestled in the rocky cliff face. He rode towards it, taking care that his horse's hooves didn't slip too much in the muddy terrain. Their approach didn't make much noise, drowned out by the thundering storm that had blown up to the shore. He slipped off of his mount outside the tiny indent in the cliff, trusting Shepard not to run off on his own. Then Cullen took a hesitant few steps closer, having to duck his head to get inside.

“Lady Lavellan?” He asked, and heard a brief little gasp. When his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he could see red-rimmed silver eyes looking up at him. He knelt in front of her, trying to remember what Cole had advised him to do. Be gentle, be soft, don't push her, listen to her and take care of her. Not very specific guidelines, but Cullen would do his best. He extended a hand out for her, and she took it after a moment's hesitation. “Everyone's worried about you.”

“They shouldn't be,” She murmured. Her armor was coated in mud; more was streaked across her face. “I'm not coming back.”

“What? Of course you—” Then he stopped himself, remembering Cole's words. He couldn't force anything on her; it wouldn't help. “O-Of course you don't have to, if you don't want.” She looked surprised at his answer, nodding slowly, thoughtfully.

“Did they get back safe?” She asked him.

“Yes. And Bull is fine,” He added in without being prompted. “He wanted to be the one to come back for you, but the healers wouldn't allow it.”

“I'm sorry it was you. I didn't mean to take you away from your work.”

“I volunteered.” The words spilled out of him before he could stop them, and his cheeks flushed red, but he consoled himself with the fact that he'd done what he was supposed to. Cole said she responded better to honesty than pretense, and he was being honest. Caiside's face reddened in response to his words. Cullen cleared his throat. “You know... nobody blames you for what happened. The Inquisitor was angry when she got back, but Josephine calmed her down. She wants the chance to apologize, if you'll allow it.”

“She's right about me.” Caiside ducked her head down, swiping at her cheeks discreetly. “I'm useless to them. I can't save them.”

“That isn't true,” Cullen rushed to say. He sat back against the cave wall, easing her to sit beside him with his arm draped over her shoulders. “You're the only one who can save them.” She shook her head, but he rubbed her arm and continued. “Dorian told me what happened. That these Unseen, they spoke to you.” Caiside paled and nodded. Cullen gave her a tight smile. “It sounded like little whispers in the back of your head, didn't it? Interrupting your thoughts and putting new ones—dark ones—in your mind?” She looked at him wide-eyed, and he let out a short, humorless laugh. “It's one of the symptoms of lyrium withdrawal. I get them, too.”

“How do you stop it?”

“I don't,” He admitted. “You just have to find a way to overcome it.” The tips of his ears burned again, but he fought past his shyness to brush her hair back from her face. “I could... help you. If you want. But I have to be back at Skyhold, so you'll have to come with me.” Caiside looked at her boots.

“I'm the only one who can see them...” She murmured. “They need me.”

“Yes, they do,” Cullen affirmed.

“I have to help,” Caiside decided, determination lighting up her eyes as she glanced up at Cullen. “Let's go back.”

.

They spent another three weeks at Skyhold, in a different type of training. In that span of time, everyone noticed a marked difference in Caiside and in the commander. He didn't express as much frustration with new recruits, and was more inclined to take breaks in his work. He joined the company for meals and for drinks, even playing card games and chess when he found a partner. Everyone knew what the real cause for his relaxation was, although Cullen insisted that he had simply rearranged his schedule and allowed for more time off.

Where Cullen had softened, Caiside had gotten stronger. She went with the new recruits on their endurance runs in the morning, returning in time to eat a light lunch before she spent the afternoon with Krem and worked on strength training. After dinner, she was in Cullen's office, learning how to deal with the Unseen. He showed her that the best tactic he'd discovered was to choose a centering point; when the voices invaded and threatened to overwhelm, she had to find something to cling to, something that would keep her resolve firm in the face of the dark whispers. She practiced his method of transforming the fear that would paralyze her into energy to empower her. It was entirely a mental exercise, and Caiside left their sessions rather exhausted. After their work, she'd retire to her room and climb into bed beside Cole, as was their habit. He commented once that she didn't need him anymore, but neither of them really minded the arrangement. There wasn't a bed on the third floor of the tavern where Cole usually stayed, and Caiside was much too small to warrant the large mattress she'd been given, so it was more practical to have them share it. He asked her what Cullen would think if he knew, and she'd spluttered and blushed before replying that she was sure the commander would understand—not that he would be concerned about who was or wasn't in her bed.

During their respite, Khalia spent most of her days with Josephine, whether they were working together or just enjoying their time. The ambassador had been fretting over the amount of requests for the Inquisitor's presence at various parties and gatherings all across Thedas. Khalia helped her sort through them, selecting a few that would be tolerable to attend. They weren't for a while, so there was plenty of time to deal with this new Unseen threat beforehand. Josephine was extremely concerned about the Unseen's promise of death, as was Leliana. Khalia assured them that Caiside would be able to handle it. She'd seen the younger girl's improvement and—after apologizing for her behavior on the Coast—they had been formulating a plan together.

Caiside's newest theory was that if the Unseen could get into her mind, perhaps she could get into theirs. She could figure out where they were coming from, find their weaknesses, and gather enough information to fully wipe them out once and for all. To do that, she proposed that they take a captive. If that plan didn't work, she had also been considering the possibility that there was a way to give others the ability to see them. It was some sort of magic, she was sure, and she thought that maybe Vivienne or Dorian could extract it from her and find a way to replicate it on others. It would be risky, but she was willing to try.

She was pondering this as she sat at breakfast, a mostly untouched plate of food before her. It wasn't until a grape thudded against her nose that she blinked, coming out of her little trance. Khalia grinned at her.

“You looked distracted,” She said easily. “And I want your biscuit.” Caiside handed it over before taking a bite of her food. “So, do you think these Unseen are only at the Coast, or are they other places, too? 'Cause I really don't want to go back to the rain.”

“I'm sure they'll be wherever we are,” Caiside smiled wryly. “But Khalia, I've been thinking...”

“Oh, no.”

“Ha. Anyways, I think we should try the second plan first. Let Vivienne and Dorian try to extract my ability. It'll be much easier to fight them if you can see them.”

“Sure, whatever you want,” Khalia accepted without question. “But before you do, we're all playing Wicked Grace. So let's go.”

.

They were in the Hinterlands for the next attack. It was high noon; the group had just returned from clearing out a cave of wolves. Caiside stiffened when she saw the Unseen jump out of the bushes around their camp. She rolled to the side, taking cover behind a pile of boulders and shouting directions to Khalia and the others. They dispatched the Unseen with extreme effectiveness.

“One more, left shoulder, Bull! Alive, keep it alive!” Caiside instructed. Bull used his axe like a bar, looping it around the Unseen's body and holding it close. Dorian retrieved the bottle of paint he'd stashed in his bag, uncorking it and waiting for Caiside's nod. When he received it, he poured the green liquid all over the invisible shape. Everyone watched it take form, invisibility overridden. It spat some of the paint out of its mouth, growling low in its throat.

“Clever elf,” It said, glaring at Caiside, who faced it down with a stony face. “You caught me. What are you going to do with me now?”

“You're going to tell me how to get rid of you,” She ordered, and it laughed. Bull jerked his axe handle tighter against its chest, choking off its voice. “I'd advise doing it quickly.”

“I'm not advising; I'm commanding,” Khalia put in, flicking her dagger against the creature's chest with a wicked grin.

“Foolish Inquisitor,” It snarled. “You dare threaten us? You have captured one; have you considered where the many may be?” Caiside felt a presence at the back of her mind, an image of the Unseen swarming Skyhold taking precedence. She gritted her teeth, reaching for her center and pulling it to the forefront of her thoughts. A sparkling waterfall washed out the darkness, amber eyes and a scarred mouth smiling at her and taking all her fear away.

“Tell us,” Caiside said, striding closer and locking her gaze on its pitch black eyes. “Or I'll find out on my own.” When its mouth stayed shut, Caiside thrust out a mental harpoon, surprised when it stuck. It must have shocked the creature, too, because he let out an inhuman screech and struggled in Bull's grasp. Caiside roved through the Unseen's mind, finding everything that she could and then returning to her own self with a gasp.

“Do you have what you need?” Khalia asked, and Caiside nodded. “Great. That renders you...” She trailed the tip of her knife up to the Unseen's throat and plunged it deep, “... useless.” As its dead body slumped to the ground, Khalia turned her attention to Caiside. “So what have you got?”

“Let's talk about it back at Skyhold. I have a feeling your advisors will want to hear this.”

.

They were gathered in the council room, a plate of sweets from the kitchen sitting between the maps of Fereldan and Orlais. Typically there were five people in the room; now, most of the Inquisitor's companions had chosen to join them, eager to hear how they could defeat the Unseen. Khalia stood with Josephine, their fingers curled together as they sipped glasses of sweet wine. Sera flicked crumbs at the backs of people's heads. Cullen, Bull, and Varric were engaged in conversation on one side of the room; the commander's gaze kept flicking to the opposite side, where Caiside and Cole were seated on the floor, murmuring quietly together. When Leliana strode into the room to join them, everyone stood at attention for the meeting to begin.

“For anyone who doesn't know, we fought off an Unseen attack in the Hinterlands yesterday. We, uh... interrogated—I suppose that's the word—one of them. Caiside got into its head,” Khalia said, waving her counterpart forward. The blonde girl stepped up, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“The Unseen are an organized force,” Caiside began. “There is a dwarven ruin in the Storm Coast, on an island covered in dragonlings. The only way to get to it is through a cave system—most of it is underwater. That ruin is where they are based, and it is their weakness. They aren't invisible there. If we attack at the ruin, everyone will be able to see them.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Bull asked. “Sounds easy enough.”

“It isn't that simple,” Caiside shook her head, looking at Khalia. “There are a limited number of Unseen in Thedas, it's true. They would be easy to eliminate. But in the deepest part of the ruin, there is a rift. Beyond it, there are countless legions of Unseen, and they can pass through in a moment's notice.” Khalia nodded her understanding.

“So we have to clear a path so that I can get to the rift and close it.”

“Yes. And it must be fast. I saw the way to the rift; I'll go with you.”

“Alright,” Khalia said, looking around the circle. “Anyone who wants to come along, go get your things ready. We'll leave in the morning; I want this done.” With that, the meeting adjourned and most of group left. Khalia and Josephine stayed for just a moment to smuggle a few cookies, then they exited into Josie's office.

“Let's kick some ass, kadan,” Bull grinned, ruffling Caiside's hair as he left. She stuck out her tongue at him, patting the strands back into place. Cole helped her, his fingers smooth and gentle.

“He cares for you, not softly but strongly,” Cole murmured. Cullen couldn't help but listen in, even as Varric continued to talk to him. “You used to be child; now you're heart.”

“Bull enjoys embarrassing me,” Caiside said, quirking up the corner of her mouth at Cole. “He's positively devilish.” Cole chuckled at that, and she straightened the hat on his head. “I'll see you at dinner?” He nodded, then disappeared out of the room. Varric followed along after him, leaving the commander and Caiside alone.

“So,” Cullen said, clearing his throat. “The Inquisitor said you got into the Unseen's head?”

“Yes,” Caiside nodded, her fingers unconsciously tightening around the hem of her shirt. Cullen noticed, eyes searching her face.

“What was it like?”

“Dark,” She confessed, dropping her defenses. They trusted each other, and she knew he would listen without judgment. “I saw... more than I wanted to.”

“Did it try to get to you, too?”

“Yes.” She looked up at him, the smile on her lips bringing a flush to his face. “It didn't work. You trained me well.”

“Good,” Cullen said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I'm... very glad that you're okay.”

“I am, too,” She murmured, steeling her nerve and letting the butterflies in the pit of her stomach lift her onto her tip-toes so that she could place a brief kiss on his cheek before she spun on her heel and darted out of the room.

.

They made camp near the shore of the Coast, a larger party than usual due to the nature of their mission. Caiside appreciated the extra bodies; her nerves were on end, and the added chatter and activity steadied her. She had a few pieces of parchment on her lap, and she was drawing a diagram of the ruins. Khalia came to sit beside her, crunching on an apple and handing Caiside a cup of warm tea.

“What have we got?” She asked, inspecting the papers. Caiside pointed to each thing in turn.

“It's extremely run-down, but the doors of the gate are still functional. We'll need to get the gate open; it's the only way inside. After that, it's a maze of hallways and stairs.”

“I hope you know the way,” Khalia said. “Getting lost in a maze full of enemies isn't how I want to spend my day.”

“I can get you to the rift,” Caiside assured her. “I'm just worried about everyone else. Logically they would follow us into the ruin after they've cleaned up outside, but if they don't know the way, they might—”

“Okay, breathe,” Khalia laughed, earning a smile from Caiside. “We just need a plan. Should they stay outside? Come in after us? Just kill everything they see?”

“I think... I could mark the path,” Caiside said, considering her maps. “That way they could find us and cover our backs.”

“Solid strategy. Now that we have the entry, what's the exit plan?”

“Walk out,” Caiside giggled. “They'll be dead.”

“Fair enough,” Khalia said with a grin, nudging Caiside's shoulder. “Let's eat.”


	5. Chapter 5

“This looks cheery,” Sera grumbled as they arrived at the mouth of the cave where the dwarven ruins were hidden. Cassandra rolled her eyes, adjusting her grip on her shield.

“Everyone can swim, right?” Khalia asked, receiving a nonenthusiastic chorus of 'yes'. “Alright then. Shall we?” She strode into the cave with Caiside at her side, followed behind by the remainder of their group. They waded through the shallow parts, Caiside gasping when she misstepped and plunged into a hole. Bull hoisted her out, cackling as he set her on his shoulders.

“Easy, kadan.” The water barely reached his waist as they continued through the cave.

“It's swimming from here,” Caiside said, recognizing a certain rock formation. “The entrance is underwater. We need a light.”

“Say no more.” Dorian lit up the end of his staff, the crystal nestled in the metal rod glowing blue. Khalia nodded, stepping off of the rock ledge and treading water. The others followed. Dorian put his staff in the water, barely lighting up the murk. Caiside ducked under the surface, coming back a moment later.

“It's right below us.” With that, everyone took off, swimming through the narrow entrance. It was curved like a J, just a slight curve fully submerged before they could go straight back up for air. Caiside blinked water out of her eyes, seeing the ruin barely illuminated by veilfire. “We're here.” Khalia climbed to the surface first, crouching behind a pile of boulders. Everyone followed, readying their weapons.

“I don't see shite,” Sera mumbled.

“Three steps in front of us, there's a veil. Once we pass it, you'll be able to see everything,” Caiside replied. Khalia turned to the group, going over their plan once again.

“You all make a distraction. We'll use stealth and sneak inside. We're going straight for the rift. Once you clean out the front yard, Caiside will have marked the path we take. Some of you can follow us; some of you should stay just in case there are leftovers. Any questions?”

“Will we be home in time for dinner?” Dorian inquired, earning a ripple of quiet laughter and a few annoyed snorts.

“Dinner and dessert,” Khalia replied with a wink. “Let's do it.” They moved in a triangle formation, passing the veil with full-body shivers as their vision was cleared and the ruin shimmered to reality in front of them. Khalia nodded at Caiside, both of them disappearing beneath cloaks of shadow and sprinting through the clearing towards the gates. Their companions charged in with battle cries and laughter—from Bull, of course—to create their cover. Khalia tugged at the gate, opening it just enough for herself and Caiside to slip inside.

“It's empty,” Caiside whispered, coming out of her invisibility. Khalia did the same, gripping her daggers in both hands.

“I don't like it. Let's hurry this up.” The younger girl nodded, leading the way through a mostly-collapsed tunnel to the left. She paused just long enough to dump a bit of paint in her palm, leaving a white streak on the wall for the others to follow. They ran quickly, avoiding rubble and following the path Caiside knew. Down, down, down, until the moist air of the Coast gave way to a still coldness that sent shivers down both girls' spines. A green glow started to appear, lighting their way with an eerie luminescence. Caiside paused a few feet from the exit of the passageway, leaving the last paint mark. “What is it?”

“There's nowhere to hide in here,” She said. “It's like the dining hall at Skyhold. It's big, and empty, and this is the only way out. If something goes wrong...”

“It won't,” Khalia said fiercely. “I've closed dozens of rifts. I can do this. We'll get out.” Caiside swallowed hard and nodded, following close on Khalia's heels as the girl approached the rift. The mark on her hand crackled with what seemed like electricity; Caiside's own palm, the one with the scar from Khalia's touch, tingled and burned just the slightest. Khalia lifted her arm, a stream of green connecting her anchor with the rift. It was starting to close, the gap flexing and contorting. They were so close, then it would be over...

A flash of movement caught Caiside's attention. She pulled her bow and fired off an arrow, choking on her breath when it went right through the Unseen warrior. She still couldn't hurt them... It snarled and took the first few large steps towards Khalia. She didn't see it, couldn't fight it even if she did, or the link would be severed and the rift would remain. Caiside grabbed at her center (blonde curls, amber eyes, a scarred mouth...) and threw her bow aside, holding her breath as she jumped to shield Khalia.

The sword cut into her.

The rift exploded.

Khalia turned.

“ _No!_ ” She screamed, slashing with her daggers until the Unseen was nearly in ribbons, blood pooling on the floor. Khalia kicked its corpse aside, dropping to her knees beside Caiside. Tears streaked from the younger girl's eyes, her hands fluttering around the sword that was still sticking out of her midsection. “Hold on, Caiside. Hold on, I'll help you.” She pulled the sword out, trying to be as gentle as possible. Caiside whimpered. Khalia ripped off some fabric from her armor, pressing it against the wound to staunch the blood flow. “Hold on.”

“All tidy out front, Boss,” Bull reported, coming into the room. Khalia looked up at him desperately.

“Fucking _do something!_ ” She exclaimed.

“We're out of health potions,” Cassandra reported quietly. Khalia tore through her own pockets, certain that she had something hidden away. Caiside touched the girl's arm, stilling her movements for a brief moment. She reached for the belt of her armor, her hand falling limply away before she could retrieve whatever it was she wanted. Khalia jerked at the belt, finding a tiny vial of red liquid which she promptly poured down Caiside's throat. It smelled of elfroot—a health potion, but just enough to stave off death for a few hours, maybe less.

“We have to get her back.” And there was no room for question in Khalia's voice.


	6. Chapter 6

“No more hurting,” Cole murmured to himself, sitting on the edge of Caiside's bed. Normally she would be radiating warmth, her cheeks flushed with heat as she slept. Now, the room was cold, and her skin was porcelain white. “No pain.” He wound together a wreath of crystal grace, brushing her combed hair away from her face and placing the crown on her head. She didn't move, not that he expected her to. He took her limp hand in his, tracing swirls and circles around her wrist.

Skyhold had been quiet since their return from the Storm Coast. Josephine postponed all visits from nobility. Maryden didn't sing in the tavern. Sera's endless pranking came to a stop. Caiside's Dalish stallion, Pirron, paced restlessly in his stall. He knew something was wrong with his owner. She hadn't come to visit him in days; she couldn't visit him, not when she was lying still and cold in her bed with a hole in her stomach. Cole had sat beside her, listening as her burning hurt turned to a hard ache, then faded into nothingness.

“You're okay now,” He said softly, brushing a finger across her cheek before he stood, crossing to stand at the balcony. He didn't like the silence of the hold. It didn't feel like 'home' anymore, not without her. And he wasn't the only one feeling that way. He could hear everyone's distress, their longing, their worry. The soldiers were concerned for their commander, who hadn't been his self since the party's return. Josephine was constantly watching after Khalia with anxious care. They wondered if Skyhold would ever be the same, if things would go back to normal, and when that would happen. Cole didn't know any of the answers.

“Col— _tch!_ ” A sneeze interrupted his name, and Cole turned around to reenter the room. Caiside was half-sitting, the crystal grace crown falling crookedly over one of her eyes. She rubbed at her nose. Cole smiled, pushing the floral tiara back into place. “You know how I am with pollen.”

“I know, but it looked nice,” He explained, his eyes flickering down to her stomach. “How is it?” She pushed down the blankets, lifting the edge of her shirt. A thick pink scar interrupted her bellybutton, ragged around the edges but fully healed.

“All better,” She smiled, poking the new skin. “I'm ready to rejoin the living.”

“They'll be happy to have you,” He assured her, holding out his hand to help her out of the bed. She took it gratefully, her feet hitting the floor for the first time in five days. They exited her quarters and entered the main hall, immediately the center of attention.

“There she is!” Varric grinned, coming up to the two of them. “Nice to see you on your feet again, Scabbard.” Caiside laughed.

“Is that my new name? How clever.”

“Only fitting.” Varric squeezed her hand and winked. “I'd better go tell the tavern you're up. They'll want a reason to drink.” With that he walked out, leaving Caiside to deal with the next group of visitors. Vivienne commented on how Caiside could really use 'some sort of new fragrance, my dear; the scent of near-death doesn't suit you'. Dorian pinched her forearm as punishment for worrying him, then embraced her.

“I'll make you some better armor,” Dagna promised, hugging the girl around the waist. “No sword will pierce my work.” Blackwall patted her back, not committing to more contact than that. Sera sprinted into the room from the tavern, cursing Caiside to the Fade and back and adding in a 'good to see you alive' between the swearing. Bull nearly crushed her lungs, and probably would have if Krem hadn't pulled Caiside away. Khalia emerged from Josephine's office, her face lighting up when she saw Caiside beaming at her. The girls ran towards one another, laughing with relief and gripping each other tightly.

“You dick,” Khalia said, pulling away with a facetious frown. “You scared me. I almost killed you myself.”

“Sorry,” Caiside replied with a shrug and a smile. “Next time I won't save your arse.”

“Yes you will.” They laughed again before the doors to the hall opened, revealing three soldiers and the commander. Khalia stepped away with a knowing grin, pulling Cole with her. “We'll give you two a moment.” Caiside turned red from her ears to her chest as Khalia quite literally evacuated the hall, ushering everyone into the courtyard. She fiddled with the edge of her shirt, looking down the room at the commander.

“Hi,” She said quietly, and Cullen started moving towards her. First at a walk, then a jog, and then full-out running, his arms engulfing her in a hug and lifting her feet off the floor. Caiside couldn't help but laugh, still smiling as Cullen set her back down and pressed his lips against hers.

“You're alright,” He breathed, relief wild in his voice before his brow crinkled. “You _are_ alright, aren't you?”

“Perfectly fine.” She lifted up her shirt just enough to show off her scar. “No holes in me.” He nodded, satisfied, then cupped her face in his hands again and kissed her.

“What happens now?” He asked. “Will you leave?”

“You know...” Caiside said thoughtfully, tapping at her chin before grinning. “I think I have plenty of reasons to stay.”


End file.
